Despicable Me 2
''Despicable Me 2 ''is a 2013 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud. It is a sequel to Despicable Me, released on July 9, 2010. It was produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures and was released on July 3, 2013. A sequel, ''Despicable Me 3'', followed on June 30, 2017. Plot A laboratory located in the Arctic is stolen via a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League sends one of their agents, Lucy Wilde, to find Felonious Gru, who is currently raising his three adopted daughters Margo, Edith and Agnes. Gru's assistant, Dr. Nefario, quits business with Gru and leaves to find a new job. Lucy taisers Gru and abducts him, taking him to the underwater base of the Anti-Villain League along with a few of his minions. Silas Ramsbottom, head of the Anti-Villain League, informs Gru that the stolen lab contains a mutagen called PX-41 which can transform organisms into powerful monsters. Silas recruits Gru as a new member to assist in capturing the thief. Gru and Lucy search the Paradise Shopping Mall, where they meet Eduardo Perez, owner of the Salsa & Salsa restaurant. Gru recognizes Eduardo as El Macho, a super-villain who supposedly died after riding a shark into a volcano. The duo investigate Eduardo's restaurant at night, but fail to find evidence of his involvement in the stolen laboratory. Gru takes Margo, Edith and Agnes to the mall while inspecting wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san, but Margo becomes smitten with Eduardo's son Antonio. Gru, over-protective of Margo, accuses Eduardo and Antonio of being the culprits and demands that Silas apprehend them. However, due to lack of evidence, he is not believed. Gru is set up on a dinner date with a woman named Shannon, who attempts to humiliate Gru, but Lucy tranquilizes her. While dropping Shannon off, Gru begins to realize he has feelings for her. However, Floyd is arrested after discovery is made of the mutagen jar in his shop, and Lucy is reassigned to Australia, leaving Gru heartbroken. Gru brings the girls to the Salsa & Salsa restaurant during a party, and Gru follows Eduardo to his lair, where Eduardo reveals he is indeed El Macho and that he has abducted the majority of Gru's minions to transform them into monsters to take over the world with his PX-41. Dr. Nefario also reveals his allegiance with El Macho. Gru escapes with the girls, but not before encasing Antonio in ice upon discovering he had dumped Margo. However, Lucy returns from her plane to Australia after realizing her true feelings for Gru and is abducted by El Macho. Gru and his remaining minions head to El Macho's lair to rescue Lucy, but are cornered by the injected minions. However, Dr. Nefario and the girls arrive with the antidote, which they use to transform the minions to their regular selves. El Macho reveals he has Lucy strapped to a missile prepared to be launched into a volcano, but the minions steal it. El Macho thus takes the mutagen and transforms into a monster to battle Gru, but is taisered and subdued by Dr. Nefario's fart gun. However, El Macho's chicken Pollito launches the missile at the volcano with Gru and Lucy on it, but Gru frees her and the two land in the sea, surviving the volcano explosion. 147 dates later, Gru marries Lucy and the minions sing a rendition of "I Swear" and "Y.M.C.A" to celebrate. As the family prepares to take a group photo, a purple minion, uncured, appears at the wedding and surprises them. Cast *Steve Carrel as Felonious Gru, a former super-villain and new member of the Anti-Villain League. *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, a new member of the Anti-Villain league. *Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Perez, the owner of Salsa & Salsa and secretly super-villain El Macho. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, the oldest of Gru's adoptive daughters. *Russel Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's assistant. *Ken Jeong as Floyd Eagle-san, a wig merchant. *Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of the Anti-Villain League. *Elsie Fisher as Agnes, the youngest of Gru's daughters. *Dana Gaier as Edith, the middle of Gru's daughters. *Moises Arias as Antonio Perez, Eduardo's son. *Nasim Pedrad as Jillian, Gru's neighbor. *Kristen Schaal as Shannon, a girl who dates Gru at one point. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sequels Category:Children and family films Category:Illumination Entertainment films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2013 films